The Dimension Traveler
by aichael arcanggel
Summary: Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Dimension Traveler


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pair: Naruto x …..**

 **Skill: Fuinjutsu Master, Taijutsu Master, Genjutsu Master, Ninjutsu Master, Kenjutsu Master, Ninshuu, Six Path, Senjutsu Master, Doujutsu.**

 **Strength: Gelel Stone, Rumiyaku, Tenseigan, and 9 Tailed Beast**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy and Romance**

 **Happy Reading**

Seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan tiga garisan dimasing-masing pipinya menatap dengan dua bola mata yang berbeda dari atas bukit kearah desa konoha dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"aku telah menghilangkan chakra dari dunia ini, sumber yang menyebabkan peperangan didunia ini telah kulenyapkan dengan semua kekuatanku sendiri."

"dengan ini para Ootsutsuki tidak akan pernah lagi datang kedunia ini dengan alasan ingin mengambil chakra kembali"

Lalu pria itu menatap kearah tangan kanannya yang terbuat dari sel Hokage pertama, ditangan itu terlihat tertanam beberapa bola mata. Ditelapak tangannya terdapat **Rinnegan** , dipergelangan tangannya terdapat **Tenseigan** dengan urat terdapat disekeliling mata itu, lalu diatasnya terdapat mata yang ditakuti oleh klan Uchiha yaitu **Ketsryuugan** dan diatasnya terdapat **Mangenkyou Sharinggan Obito** yang berbentuk suriken kaki tiga yang ujungnya saling bertemu. Jika dilihat dengan seksama maka terlihat jelas kalau pria ini memiliki mata dengan pola yang hampir sama hanya saja dengan warna berbeda mata kirinya memiliki warna abu-abu dengan pola riak air terdapat enam toume didalamnya **Chokou Toume Rinnegan** milik sahabatnya yang mati saat pertarungan hidup dan mati mereka dilembah kematian dan mata kanannya berwarna merah darah dengan Sembilan toume **Sha-Rinnegan** yang sampai sekarang masih pria itu sendiri pertanyakan karena mata ini diberikan oleh musuhnya dahulu saat perang dunia shinobi dulu yaitu Kaguya Ootsutsuki seorang wanita yang seharusnya menjadi neneknya dikehidupannya terdahulu.

Lalu pria itu melirik kebelakannya di sana terdapat tiga bola raksasa yang merupakan bentuk dari sebuah chakra maupun kekuatan lain. Ketiga bola itu yang pertama memiliki warna seperti emas dan bercahaya redup dengan terdapat pola seperti bunga ditengahnya **Bola Chakra Tenseigan** , kedua memiliki warna hijau muda dengan besar yang sama yaitu **Kristal Gelel** , dan yang terakhir sebuah bola dengan warna ungu tua yang disebut **Rumiyaku** yang diserap pria ini dari menara _Rouran_ dan dimasukkan kesebuah _G_ _u_ _d_ _u_ _odama_ sehingga tercipta sebuah bola raksasa.

"Sekarang tinggal satu masalah lagi aku harus pergi dari dunia ini, jika aku tetap tinggal didunia ini maka para Ootsutsuki itu akan tetap kemari. Setidaknya aku berhasil menciptakan kedamaian didunia ini"

" **Damai? Jangan bercanda bocah! Aku hidup lebih lama darimu, manusia cepat atau lambat akan menemukan cara untuk berperang dan mulai mencari alasan untuk memulai berperang"**

 **"apa yang dikatakan Kurama itu benar Naruto"** sambung Gyuki dengan anggukkan Bijuu lainnya

 **"** aku tau itu! Akan tetapi setidaknya mereka tidak akan menggunakan chakra lagi yang akan memancing Ootsutsuki-Ootsutsuki itu kemari"

 **"Cehh! Terserah padamu bocah"**

 **"** arigatou ne _Kurama"_ batin pria itu

"huuft, baiklah sudah diputuskan mulai saat ini aku _Uzumaki Naruto_ akan menjadi seorang Dimension Traveler, jadi,,,,, dimensi apa yang akan aku kunjungi?" entah kepada siapa pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu bertanya.

Pooft

Sebuah asap menyelimuti ketiga bola raksasa yang ada dibelakang Naruto setelah pria itu membuka sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar. Setelah menyegel ketiga kekuatan itu dengan _Fuinjutsu_ yang telah dia pelajari dari sebuah gulungan di reruntuhan **Uzushiogakure.**

Lalu Naruto membuka sebuah portal dimensi dengan **Sha-Rinnegan** dan menggunakan **Chokou Toume Rinnegan** untuk menentukan dimensi yang akan ditujunya.

…

Naruto Pov

Mindscape on

Aku membuka mataku hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah kegelapan sampai sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar dikepalaku

Naruto Pov end

 **"Oi, Gaki akhirnya kau sadar juga"**

"Kurama?"

" **hn"**

 **"** apa yang terjadi? Kurama?"

" **Cihh, ingat saja sendiri!"**

"Oi apa maksudmu hah!"

" **Sudah-sudah tidak usah bertengkar, Naruto Kurama seperti itu karena dia khawatir padamu"** jawab seekor kucing raksasa berwarna biru dengan aksen hitam ditubuhnya

"khawatir? Memangnya apa yang terjadi matatabi?"

" **kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"**

 **"** aaah, aku ingat sekarang jadi dimensi seperti apa yang aku datangi?"

" **Tau!"**

 **"** aku tidak bertanya padamu rubah sialan!"

" **kami juga tidak tahu Naruto, akan tetapi aku merasakan dimensi ini juga ada chakra karena samar aku dapat merasakan chakra walaupun terasa sedikit berbeda tapi aku yakin kalau ini adalah chakra** " jawab seekor gurita berkepala banteng Gyuki

"Chakra? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukannya…"

" **kami juga tau itu, tapi seperti yang kau bilang ini adalah dimensi lain dan bukan dimensi Shinobi** " balas seekor kura-kura berduri

"lebih baik kalau aku mencari tahu tentang dimensi ini terlebih dahulu"

" **bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan doujutsu milikmu dan masuk kedalam dimensi _Aksara Semesta_** "

"Kau benar! terima kasih atas sarannya Matatabi, setidaknya kau tidak seperti **Rubah** itu!" naruto menekankan pada kata rubah

" **Apa katamu gaki! Kau mau berkelahi yaaa ayo sini aku ak_"**

 **"** Sampi jumpa minna" kata naruto sambil menghilang dari mindscapenya tanpa memperdulikan Kurama yang mengoceh

" **Ciih bocah itu selalu membuatku marah"**

 **"ternyata kau benar-benar menyayangi bocah itu ya Kurama? Buktinya kau sampai terus mengawasinya saat dia pingsan tadi"** goda seekor rakun raksasa

 **"A..ap..apa si..siapa bilang A..aku hanya…"**

 **"sudah tidak usah menggodanya lagi, lihat wajah rubah itu sudah sampai merah begitu"**

 **"Haahahaha** "

Candaan son disambut gelak tawa bijuu lainnya, mereka tidak sadar telah membuat sang bijuu terkuat marah

" **Sialan kalian semua! Kemari kalian Semua!"**

 **"Lariii!"**

 **"Haaahahhha"** bahkan saat berlari mereka semua masih sempat-sempatnya mengejek sang Rubah

Mindscape off

 _Aksara Semesta Dimension_

Naruto Pov

Saat ini aku berada disebuah dimensi yang disebut sebagai dimensi _Aksara Semesta_ entah mengapa setip kali aku berkunjung kemari aku selalu malas, bagaimana tidak, disini hanya ada buku saja. Dimensi ini sebenarnya adalah tempat yang memiliki informasi tentang segalanya. Dimensi ini hanya berbentuk persegi dengan luas 10 meter persegi dengan dinding yang berbentuk rak buku dengan diisi ribuan buku, ya walaupun tidak terlalu luas dimensi ini sangatlah tinggi dengan dipenuhi buku.

Lalu aku menuju ke tengah-tengah dimensi ini dimana disitu terdapat sebuah buku yang cukup besar, buku inilah yang akan memberitahuku dimensi apa ini.

" _Zuno book_ dimensi apa ini?"

Lalu terlihat dihalaman yang tadinya kosong mulai tertulis sebuah huruf lalu kata dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah kalimat.

" _Dimensi ini disebut dimensi **DxD"**_

"ceriakan sejarah mengenai dimensi DxD ini"

" _dunia DxD adalah dunia yang berbeda dari dunia yang lain dikarenakan didunia ini malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan iblis dapat berinteraksi langsung dengan manusia._

 ** _Manusia_** _adalah keturunan dari sebuah makhluk yang diciptaka Kami-sama berbeda dengan makhluk lain yalitu malaikat, malaikat dapat mempelajari semua materi yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama akan tetapi itu hanya sebatas satu ilmu saja, akan tetapi manusia dapat mempelajari seluruh materi yang diberikan Kami-sama, manusia juga memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi sehingga manusia selalu mencari tahu sendiri akan segala hal yang ingin dia ketahui. Suatu saat Kami-sama memberikan manusia itu sebuah pasangan Karena Kami-sama melihat manusia (adam) itu terlalu dihormati oleh para malaikat sehingga Adam tidak memiliki teman karena malaikat di Surga segan untuk berteman dengannya, pasangan Adam disebut dengan nama Eve (Hawa). Kami-sama sangat menyayangi Adam hingga akhirnya membuat seorang malaikat cemburu akan kasih sayang yang dilimpahkan oleh-Nya kepada Adam, sampai suatu hari malaikat yang memiliki nama Samael itu membujuk Adam untuk memakan sebuah buah dari pohon yang tumbuh di tengah-tengah Surga awalnya Adam menolak karena Kami-sama pernah melarangnya untuk memakan buah itu ditambah Eve juga mengingatkannya akan tetapi setelah dibujuk oleh Samael ditambah oleh rasa penasarannya 'kenapa dilarang untuk memakan buah itu?' akhirnya Adam pergi ketempat pohon itu berada untuk memakan buah itu. Eve yang mengetahiu Adam telah masuk kedalam perangkap Samael pergi menghadap Kami-sama dan melaporkan hal ini. Karena hal ini Samael di hukum oleh Kami-sama menjadi sesosok makhluk lain yang mengerikan dan memiki racun yang mematikan yang mampu membuat ras naga yang merupakan ras terkuat takut sehingga Samael sampai saat ini dijuliki Pemakan Naga. Sedangkan untuk Adam dia diusir dari Surga dan dibuang ditempat yang disebut bumi. Adam menyadari bahwa setelah memakan buah itu dirinya merasakan memiliki sebuah kekuatan, karena tidak ingin dirinya sendiri menjadi berbangga akan kekuatannya Adam meminta pada Kami-sama untuk menghilangkan kekuatan miliknya akan tetapi Kami-sama tidak melakukannya untuk sebuah alasan dan hanya menyegel kekuatan Adam tersebut, karena Adam diusir Eve meminta agar Kami-sam mengijinkan dirinya untuk tetap bersama adam. Adam dan Eve tinggal dibumi sejak saat itu dan disana mereka membangun kekuarga mereka disana, keturunan Adam dan Hawa inilah yang disebut sebagai **Manusia.**_

 **Iblis** , saat pertama kali Adam diciptakan dan diperkenalkan kepada seluruh malaikat, ada seorang malaikat yang tidak senang akan hal itu dan pada akhirnya saat Kami-sama meminta seluruh malaikat untuk tunduk kepada Adam akan tetapi ada malaikat itu yang bernama Lucifer menolak perintah Kami-sama dengan berkata bahwa dia lebih baik dari pada Adam, Kami-sama yang tau kalau Lucifer mulai termakan salah satu dari **7 Deadly Sins** yaitu **Kebanggaan** dan memutuskan untuk mengusir Lucifer dari Surga dan melemparnya ketempat yang disebut _Underworld_ , sayap yang dulunya seperti sayap burung merpati tergantikan oleh sayap kelelawar yang menyeramkan. Setelah diusir dari Surga Lucifer kembali mendapatkan satu lagi dari **7 Dosa Besar** yaitu **Kemarahan.** Di _underworld_ Lucifer juga membuat keturunannya sendiri keturunan Lucifer inilah yang disebut **Iblis.**

Jika Iblis adalah malaikat yang menentang perintah Kami-sama maka, malaikat Jatuh adalah malaikat yang melanggar peraturan yang telah ditetapkan Kami-sama. Dengan pembangkangan Lucifer banyak malaikat mulai melalaikan tugasnya dan bahkan ada beberapa mereka yang mengikuti jejak Lucifer yaitu Menentang Kami-sama. Para malaikat yang melanggar peraturan Kami-sama diusir oleh kami-sama ke underworld juga sayap mereka yang dulunya putih layaknya salju menjadi hitam layaknya langit malam yang kelam dan malaikat yang membangkang berubah menjadi seperti Lucifer.

Ada suatu kejadian yang menyebabkan para malaikat yang dulunya adalah pengikut setia Kami-sama menjadi banyak yang membangkang perintah-Nya yaitu saat sebuah makhluk tercipta dengan sendirinya **Yami** merupakan makhluk yang tercipta dari kegelapan yang ada didunia ini. Para malaikat bertarung dengan **Yami** dengan susah payah hingga membuat Kami-sama sendirilah yang pergi melawan **Yami** pada akhirnya **Yami** kalah akan tetapi sebelum dia menghilang dia berkata bahwa " **Aku pasti akan bangkit lagi saat kegelapan mulai menyelimuti dunia ini dan saat anak-anakmu kehilangan keyakinan akan diri-Mu aku akan bangkit dan memperlihatkan Kegelapan yang sesungguhnya"** kemudian **Yami** berubah menjadi kegelapan dan menyebar kegelapan keseluruh penjuru dunia ini. Para malaikat lain yang dekat dengan Yami saat itu terjadi, seucil dari kegelapan masuk kedalam diri mereka tanpa mereka sadari terutama Lucifer yang berada paling dekat dengan Yami. Tanpa diketahui oleh yang lain dan hanya Kami-sama yang tahu seluruh kegelapan milik Yami berkumpul di satu tempat dan membentuk sesosok makhluk yang lain yaitu **Trihexa (666).**

"ternyata dimensi ini sangat menarik"

"lalu setelah itu apa yang tejadi?"

Ribuan tahun telah berlalu Iblis dan malaikat jatuh hidup berdampingan di Underworld akan tetapi pertumbuhan malaikat jatuh yang semakin banyak membuat teritory Iblis di Underworld semakin terkikis sehingga Iblis menyatakan perang terhadap malaikat jatuh karena merasa bahwa Underworld adalah tempat mereka karena Iblislah yang pertama kali tinggal di Underworld. Perang antara dua kubu itu berlangsung panjang dan memakan banyak korban, tidak tahan dengan peperangan di Underworld Kami-sama mengutus para malaikatnya untuk meredam peperangan itu akan tetapi bukannya meredam keadaan malah bertambah buruk saat dua naga surgawi terpancing oleh aura dari para iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Mereka Draig dan Albion melakukan pertarungan ditengah-tengah peperangan itu, kekacauan yang terjadi tidak hanya memancing kedua naga itu saja akan tetapi juga mengundang makhluk lain juga yaitu **Trihexa(666) Binatang Malapetaka, Great Red sang Impian, Ophis sang ketidakbatasan dan Juubi sang ketidakmungkinan.** Trihexa tercipta dari kegelapan Yami, Great Red yang menjaga celah dimensi, Ophis yang dulunya tinggal di celah dimensi, dan Juubi yang merupakan monster yang terbentuk dari pohon Surga yang Adam makan buahnya dulu.

Juubi ikut dalam peperangan itu karena Kami-sama yang memintanya, pertarungan kelima makhluk itu terjadi ditengah-tengah peperangan tiga fraksi itu membuat ketiga kubu itu bekerja sama terdahulu untuk megalahkan kelima makhluk yang sedang bertarung itu. Pada akhirnya Draig dan Albion mati karena saling membunuh dan Juubi yang berhasil mengusir Great Red kembali ke celah dimensi dan Ophis berhasil dikalahkannya, akan tetapi pertarungan menghadapi Trihexa(666) membuat Juubi harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk menyegel Trihexa ditempat yang tidak akan bisa dijangkau oleh makhluk apapun. Pada akhir peperangan itu Kami-sama turun ke Underworld untuk menasehati putra-putranya yang mulai tenggelam dalam kegelapan, setelah menyadarkan mereka Kami-sama menyegel kesadaran juga kekuatan Draig dan Albion kedalam sebuah artefak yang dikenal dengan Scared Gear dan juga membagi Juubi menjadi 9 bagian dengan bentuk yang dikenal dengan sebutan Bijuu _._ karena kekuatan Juubi yang terlalu besar sehingga tidak dapat dijadikan Scared Gear, setelah itu Kami-sama berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya yang menyebar keseluruh penjuru Underworld untuk memperbaiki alam disana yang telah rusak, sehingga para malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis menganggap bahwa kami-sama telah mati. Menghilangnya Kami-sama membuat segel yang menyegel kekuatan Adam dan seluruh keturunannya rusak sehingga membuat manusia memiliki kekuatan yang disebut Sihir.

"Haahaha! Mereka menganggap bahwa Kami-sama telah mati, chee sungguh dimensi yang menarik"

"tenyata dimensi ini bahkan lebih rumit dari yang aku bayangkan"

Lalu tubuh Naruto menghilang dari Dimensi _Aksara Semesta miliknya._

 **TBC**


End file.
